


She's a Vlogger

by yourlocaltranskid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Vegan vlogger Waverly meets softball star Nicole and both hit it off. Nicole is a fan of Waverly's channel and both girls decide to become closer.orCollege YouTuber AU no one asked for.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Dom's YouTube channel, Start the Wave. Please enjoy and follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

The dining hall was busy as groups of students came in for dinner, the lines were packed with hungry and tired students. Nicole and Wynonna had come in earlier than most, running from their last class so they can secure a spot in the dining hall and the lines. After the two girls bought their dinners, they went to their usual spot and saved the table for their friends.

“So your sister is the famous vegan YouTuber, right?” Nicole asked Wynonna across the table in the dining hall. Wynonna sighed at the redhead’s question, another fan of Waverly at the university.

“Yes, she is. You know is super annoying that everyone asks me that. Good for my sister but I don’t want to be asked every five seconds about it” Wynonna replied as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

Nicole carefully looks at the older Earp and replied, “sorry for asking, I’m not vegan but I think her channel is pretty inspiring, the girls on the softball team thinks it’s just another vegan vlogger”

Wynonna looks up from her food and scans the redhead, giving her a nod. Dolls and Doc came walking over to the pair and sat down.

“Haught, Earp.” Dolls said and Doc tipped his hat at them. The group of four started to chat with each other about classes and their days. Waverly slowly approaches the table with Rosita and Chrissy, as the trio came closer the group of four turned to the girls.

“Babygirl, I have someone you should meet,” Wynonna said as she motions over to Nicole who blushes and shyly waves at the younger girl.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught” Nicole said as she extended her hand out to the younger Earp.

Waverly shook her hand and replied, “Waverly. Waverly Earp. What aren’t you the star softball player?” 

“Yeah, that’s me. Aren’t you that famous vegan vlogger?” Nicole replied.

Waverly blushes at the statement and the group closely watches the pair as the talk. Wynonna saw the way the pair interacted with each other and smiled after Waverly and Champ broke up, she just wanted to have Waverly to be happy.

“Yep. Are you a fan or something?” Waverly asked jokingly. Nicole blushes and nods her head yes.

“I’m not vegan but I think your videos are pretty inspirational” Nicole replied and in the corner of her eye, she saw Wynonna pretending to gag.

“Get a room you two,” Wynonna said and the group laughed. Everyone went back to their dinner, soon slowly people started to leave, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone together. The pair talked about everything from classes to dating.

Waverly was studying history and classics and Nicole was a criminal justice major. The pair decided to go study in Waverly’s room, knowing Chrissy would be out with friends. 

The walk to the dorm was relatively short, during the walk the pair found out that Waverly and Nicole had both broken up with their long-time partners. 

“Champ never actually cared about me, he just dated me because I was the head cheerleader and he thought I was the hottest girl on the squad. Until he met Stephanie Jones and then I was nothing to him” Waverly said to Nicole as they went into the building and Waverly's room.

“That terrible. My ex-girlfriend and I are still friends, we just realized we were two different people and both agreed to break up.” Nicole replied as the pair sat on Waverly’s bed, taking out their laptop and books to start studying. As the pair started to study they both would occasionally look over at each other and smile.

“Whatcha studying?” Nicole asked as she leans over to try to see Waverly’s book. Waverly showed her the book she was reading.

“Intro to World History. You?” Waverly replied as she lowered her book, Nicole lifted her notes and book to show the younger girl.

“Law and Re-entry. Big exam tomorrow and kinda nervous about it” Nicole replied as she looked back to her notes. After an hour and a half of studying both girls decided to take a break, throughout the study session the girls became closer. Nicole found out more about Waverly and her channel, while Waverly learned more about Nicole’s dream to become a sheriff. 

“You free this weekend?” Nicole asked the younger Earp.

“Yea. Why?” 

“Wanna go on maybe a date? I mean if that's okay, if not I understand and that’s fine.” Nicole started to ramble on, making Waverly smile.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe coffee and we can go thrift shopping?” Waverly suggested to Nicole.

“That sounds great. Saturday at 11:30? We can meet outside your dorm.” Nicole replied.

“Sounds fantastic,” Waverly said. Nicole looks down at her phone and realized the time.

“Um, I better go back to my dorm. I wake up early to work out.” Nicole said as she starts packing up her stuff in her bag.

“Leaving so soon?” Waverly teased the redhead as she stepped off the bed and start moving towards the door.

“Oh shut up, we’re gonna see each other in like two days. Besides who knows we might run into each other in the dining hall” Nicole teased back as Waverly got off her bed and hugged Nicole.

“See you later then?” Waverly muttered into Nicole’s shoulder and then let go.

“Yea, see you later” Nicole smiled and started heading out. Waverly sighed and went back to her bed, smiling at the fact that she has a date with Nicole. Chrissy then came into the room and went over to her side of the room.

“Someone is in a good mood I see,” Chrissy said as she got on top of her bed.

“I have a date with Nicole Haught” Waverly replied, Chrissy, grasped at the comment.

“Wait like THE Nicole Haught, captain of the softball team? No way, when is it?” 

“It’s this Saturday, we’re gonna get coffee and go thrift shopping afterward. Nicole said she’s a fan of the YouTube channel”

“I have to help get you ready before the date then. You gotta impress her”

Waverly laughed at her roommate, both of them knowing that the date was going to be interesting, to say the least.


	2. Thrift Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and poorlyphotoshoppedwayhaught.

The rest of the week had come and go, and Saturday has finally arrived. Both girls were nervous for their first date, not knowing what will happen during the day. Nicole had arrived at Waverly’s dorm building, the younger girl was already waiting on the bench outside.

“Hey,” Nicole said as she smiled and waved at Waverly. Waverly stood up and gave Nicole a hug.

“Hey, you ready?” Waverly asked as she smiled at the redhead. Nicole pulled back from the hug and smiled back at the shorter girl.

“Let’s go,” Nicole said as the pair start walking towards the downtown area of the city. The pair walked side by as they walked past other students and families, they finally entered the local coffee shop and got a corner booth. A waiter came and took their order, as he left both girls looked at each other and smiled. 

“So how was the rest of your week?” Nicole asked as the waiter came back with their orders, both girls thanks him as he left.

“Fine, just finished up some more work and hang out with friends” Waverly replied as she sipped her coffee, “how was the exam?”

“It went pretty well, it was easier than I thought it was” Nicole replied. The next half hour the pair talked about everything from school to Waverly’s channel to softball season. After they finished their coffee, Nicole paid for the drinks, saying she’ll let Waverly pay the next time. 

The pair then went to the local thrift store, that was Waverly’s favorite one in the downtown area. Nicole and Waverly slowly walked around the store, often stealing glances with each other and then back at the item they were interested in. Nicole slowly wandered off to find some flannel shirts and Waverly went to find some skirts.

“Hey, I think I found something you’ll like,” Nicole said as she motioned to the younger girl to come over. Waverly headed over to where Nicole was, as she was pushing a cart filled with their clothes. Waverly looked at the item that Nicole was holding for her and smiled.

“Oh my god, I was looking for a skirt that looked like that. How did you know?” Waverly said as she took the item from Nicole and gave her a hug.

“I pay attention to what you like and you mentioned it in one of your videos so yea” Nicole replied, smiling at Waverly. Both girls continued looking and shopping for clothes, after some time they finally came to the counter and paid for their items. 

The cashier made a comment about how cute they were, making the two girls blush, both too embarrassed to correct her. After paying for the items, Nicole and Waverly slowly made it back to campus.

“You know I had a fun time today,” Nicole said, their hands were closed together as they were walking side by side. Waverly slowly blushed her fingers across Nicole’s and then grabbed her hand. Nicole smiled and held Waverly’s hand back, their hands fit perfectly together.

“I had fun too. Thank you” Waverly replied, they pair walked to Waverly’s dorm, they never let go of holding each other's hands.

“Nicole today was magical. Can we do it again?” Waverly said, making Nicole blush at the comment.

“Of course, Miss Earp. We can have a second date.” Nicole said as she leaned down and gave Waverly a kiss on her forehead “until then I hope I see you around at dinner”. Nicole gave Waverly a wink and gave her a hug.

“Text me this week okay, I want to see you,” Waverly said and Nicole nodded at her, both girls said their goodbyes and Waverly went up to her room. Waverly went onto her bed and smiled, she received a text from the redhead that she got home safely and can't wait until next time.

Chrissy came out of the bathroom, she saw how happy Waverly, something about Nicole made her have a glow. She was never like this when she was with Champ, a big upgrade from the idiot ex-boyfriend.

“So how was the date?” Chrissy asked as she sat on her bed.

“Oh my god, it was the best. She’s so sweet and gentle, everything a girl can dream about. She paid for my coffee and then we went thrift shopping together, the cashier thought we look cute together.” Waverly said as she blushed at the last part of the date. Chrissy smiled at the younger girl.

“When’s the next date?” Chrissy asked.

“Not sure but she wants to see me during the week, like at dinner and around campus. I just think this is something special.” Waverly blushed at how much Nicole was than any other partner she had.

She didn’t know what this was but all she knew that Nicole Haught was special.


End file.
